Microgodzilla
|image =HB Goji ep 15 preview.png |nameofepisode =Microgodzilla |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =15 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} Microgodzilla is the fifteenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew out at sea in an unknown part of the World. Quinn is planning to test out her new Heat-Sensitive Microscope on some samples in the Coral Reef, but her first use of the Microscope instead is used on a Fly that enters the room. The Fly then makes its way into the Kitchen, where it becomes a quick nuisance to Brock and Godzooky. Suddenly, the Calico is hit by a Typhoon (despite it not being the season for them.) Fearing that the Calico could be ripped in half by the Reef from the Typhoon, Capt. Majors calls on Godzilla to save them while the rest of the crew takes refuge in the lower parts of the Calico. Godzilla quickly arrives and carries the Calico through the Typhoon with ease. During the Typhoon, however, an unusual Pink Fog suddenly appears all around Godzilla. Godzilla, however, appears to be unaffected by the phenomena, save for some curious growling. During the phenomena, the Fly that bothered Brock and Godzooky gets shooed out of the Ship by Brock and into the Pink Fog as well, but unlike Godzilla, the Fly immediately doubles in size once exposed to the Fog. Also unknown to the Calico Crew, as Godzilla departs, the Monster King begins to Shrink! Later on, while cleaning up the Calico, Brock and Pete are attacked by the same Fly from before, which has now become a foot long in length. With the helpful intervention from Godzooky, the Fly is trapped inside of a Chest long enough for Brock to quickly warn Capt. Majors and Quinn. As the crew arrives to deal with the insect, the Fly itself gets even bigger than before, dwarfing the chest it was locked inside of. Seeing Godzilla as the only option in getting rid of the big pest, Capt. Majors call upon the Monster King, only for him, Quinn, and Pete to shockingly discover that Godzilla has shrunken down to about half of his original size. Relying on Pete's Smarts, Godzooky manages to lure the Fly out of the Calico and towards Godzilla, who take the Fly and hurls the insect far away, rescuing Godzooky and Brock for the time being. With the fly gone, the Calico is left to deal with Godzilla's shrinking problem. Quickly deducing that both Godzilla and the Fly's change in state was due to the Pink Fog from before, Quinn takes some blood samples from Godzilla in order to study him and find a cure to reverse Godzilla's problem. As Quinn scrambles to find a cure, time passes and Godzilla continues to shrink, ultimately being forced to stay on the Calico's deck upon shrinking down to around the same size as Godzooky. Quinn then makes a startling announcement: At the rate in which Godzilla is shrinking (40% of his actual height every hour) Godzilla could become so small he'll become subatomic (the size of a molecule) in just a few hours. Additionally, with Godzilla getting smaller, Majors fears that the Fly from before will grow to be Gigantic at the same time. More time passes and Pete discovers Godzilla, having shrunk so much that he is now the size of a small cat. Additionally, Godzilla becomes dehydrated from being away from the Ocean for too long. Majors and Pete leave Godzilla in a Goldfish Bowl to keep him hydrated and go off to rejoin Quinn. As they leave, however, Godzilla is confronted by a Rat. After escaping from his bowl, Godzilla and the Rat engage in a fierce battle, with Godzilla managing to scare off the Rodent after firing on it with his Lasers, and from toppling over some cans nearby. While trying to get back into his bowl, Godzilla (now having shrunk down to the size of a Spider) then becomes trapped in a Spider's web, with its Spider preparing to eat Godzilla. Once again, Godzilla manages to keep the Spider at bay using his Flames just long enough for Pete to return and save him. With only an hour left until Godzilla becomes subatomic, Godzilla (who has now become the size of Bacteria) is placed into a Cylinder-shaped Glass Bowl of water, where it battles against some other bacteria in the water. During Godzilla's fight with the Rat, Majors notices that the Fly from before (whom has now grown to be as big as the Calico itself) is stalking them, waiting to exact its revenge. While Godzilla fights the Bacteria, Quinn announces that she has finally found the cure to reverse Godzilla's shrinking: Electricity. When Godzilla and the Fly were exposed to the Pink Fog, it changed their polarities electrically, causing them to switch their sizes. At the same time, while Brock and Quinn are left to return Godzilla back to his normal size, the Giant Fly finally takes the offense and attacks Majors inside of his Helicopter. This time, however, thanks to how big it had gotten, Godzooky cannot fend off the giant insect. With the effects of the Pink Fog now changed back to normal, Godzilla quickly returns to his original size in just a few seconds and he battles against the Giant Fly. As Godzilla and the Giant Fly battle, Quinn also prepares to have the Fly shrunk down to its original size. Using some Flare Guns on the Calico loaded with the Cure that turned Godzilla back to normal, Brock and Godzooky provoke the Giant Fly to attack them from the grudge it built up against them. As the Giant Fly attacks them, Majors and Quinn fire at the Fly quickly reducing it back down to its original, harmless size, returning everyone back to normal. Later that day when the Calico Crew are headed off to gather some supplies, a loud buzzing is heard, scaring Brock, Pete, and Godzooky into believe that another Giant Fly has appeared, only to be relieved that it's just Majors, giving himself a shave with a loud Electric Razor. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Giant Fly Gallery To be added Trivia *This episode marks one of the few times in the series in which the Calico Crew defeated a monster, being the Giant Fly when they shrunk it down to its original size. *This is the only episode in the series that does not end on Godzooky pulling one of his silly antics. *Captain Majors is seen without his Orange Jacket on for the first time in the series. *The fly is somehow intelligent enough to seek revenge. Poll Do you like Microgodzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour